Last Minute Confessions III - Scrutinizing
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Angry words said, as chances slip away. AJ's POV


Title: Last Minute Confessions I I I – Scrutinizing.

By Jaye Reid.

Commenced: 02.11.2000

Completed: 21.11.2000

Disclaimer: You know the drill… I don't own them!

Rating: PG

Category: Angst/R… H&M shipper.

Spoilers: Boomerang.

Summary: Angry words said, as chances slip away. Admiral Chegwidden's POV.

~*~*~*~

Why do I feel like I'm running a holiday camp for hormonal teenagers?

I warned them from day one. Don't get too close, I said. Ha! Perhaps that drove them together. I should have used reverse psychology. Maybe they wouldn't have this problem?

Well at least it's quite now.

But that's because they've both gone for the day.

I don't know what I am going to do with Rabb tomorrow. I have to do something. I've already left a message on his machine. Everyone witnessed him walk out. If no one else had been here, I could have let it go. Perhaps he had a temporary hearing problem this afternoon. Well that would do.

I'll convince him he did if I have to.

I *was* heading to break up yet another argument between the two. Yelling at the pair of them is all I seem to do these days.

Well since Brumby gave that damn ring to Mackenzie. I told Rabb not to look back. But he didn't listen to me, why should that surprise me?

It's amazing what one small piece of jewelry can do.

To Rabb at least.

First he's doing his best to get away from that Ms. Petersen, and now… Well not that I think there's anything intellectual going on between them!

But he and Mackenzie? I just wish one would drag the other into the supply room and get it over and done with! To hell with rules and regulations! At least we would finally have some peace around here. They should sort how they feel about each other, do the deed, and then let me worry about the rest.

I'd be pushing the friendship with the SEANAV, that's if I *had* a friendship with him, but if I can't evoke the Admirals privilege more than once? Well, what is the point of having it?

Maybe this will sort them out?

Well Harmon Rabb Junior certainly got the ball rolling this afternoon.

~*~

I look out into the bullpen.

This is my sandbox and I don't like the equilibrium disturbed. Not all the children have been playing nicely these days.

It's quiet out there – amazing! I can see people working. Well most people. Bud is perched on the corner of Harriet's desk and they appear to be having a rather animated conversation. I should tell them to get back to work, but they looked as concerned as I did earlier. No need to ask what, or more pointedly – who, they are discussing.

~*~

I never would have believed Rabb had it in him. I mean, I know he's impulsive, but to take the Colonel in his arms and kiss her in front of the whole staff?

They already *had* everyone's attention with the argument in Rabb's office.

I called Mac in here after Rabb left.

She tried to tell me it was a discussion about a case. What poppycock! She forgets how well I know them. She tried to play dumb when I asked her about Rabb kissing her. I think she was hoping I didn't see it. Then she tried to tell me she didn't know what it was about.

Sometimes… well I don't know. All they focus on is the uniform and the rank. Again, rules and regulations. Yes, they have a place. I guarantee many a flirtatious fling between officers has been quashed by the thought of punishment if found out. But this isn't one of those flings. 

This is Rabb and Mackenzie. 

Sometimes I think the bond between them is stronger than so many married couples I know.

Something happened with Mac when she was in my office. I could almost hear the cog slip into place.

~*~

When she told me she didn't know what the kiss was about, I told her that it was about time she did. The rest of us knew. Did I have to spell it out to her?

Luckily I didn't. 

I can't believe they thought I couldn't see it. But perhaps they didn't want to see it themselves? They were afraid of perhaps what I would do. I know their careers are important to both of them. But surely the rest of their lives should outrank the job? Couldn't they see that if I was willing to help Bud and Harriet, I would do the same for them?

If they haven't sorted this out by tomorrow, be damned, I think I will lock them in the supply room myself until they do!

~*~

I wonder what Mac is going to do about Brumby? I have no doubt in her feelings for Rabb. I don't think Brumby's ring will be around for much longer. Just as long as he and Rabb don't come to blows again.

Part of me would really like to know what was going on in Australia. But the other part, well, it's probably best I don't know. I thought them knocking each other senseless would have sorted this out. But Brumby wasn't going to give up that easily. He's not a bad guy really. Fine lawyer and all. But for whatever reason, I can't picture him with Mackenzie as a permanent fixture. Perhaps I've seen too much between Rabb and Mackenzie over the years?

~*~

I've decided to take a detour on my way home. Well I *do* know of a good florist in the area, and I might get some flowers for Sydney while I am in the neighborhood. 

Mac's corvette is parked outside Rabb's apartment, and I notice that there aren't any lights on up in his window.

I hope this means they have sorted all this out.

I guess I will find out tomorrow.

The end.


End file.
